This invention relates generally to aeronautical apparatus, and more particularly to inflated structure that form airfoils containing inflated tubing, configured to provide lift when propelled forwardly, for lifting various loads.
There is need for simple, inflatable structure that, when propelled forwardly, will provide lift for various loads, as for recreational and other purposes. No prior aeronautical apparatus of which I am aware provides the unusually advantageous features of construction, modes of operation, and results, as are provided by the apparatus disclosed herein, for meeting the described need.
It is a major object of the invention to provide improved aeronautical apparatus meeting the above need, and embodying advantageous structures as will appear. Basically the apparatus of the invention comprises:
a) a primary airfoil, having at least one panel which is
i) an upper panel
ii) a lower panel
b) multiple inflated tubes protectively associated with the airfoil and extending lengthwise thereof,
c) the tubes including
i) relatively larger cross-section tubes positioned chordwise of the airfoil,
ii) relatively smaller cross-section tubes positioned to stabilize such relatively larger diameter tubes.
As will appear, the smaller cross-section tubes are spaced apart about at least some of the larger cross section tubes, to provide airfoil stability. At least some of the smaller diameter tubes are connected to at least some of the larger diameter tubes.
Another object is to provide the airfoil to have opposite ends and including chordwise extending structures at such opposite ends and connected to one or more of the following:
i) the upper panel
ii) the lower panel
iii) ends of the relatively larger diameter tubes
iv) ends of the relatively smaller diameter tubes.
Such chordwise extending structures may be inflated, and are connected to ends of one or more of the following:
i) the upper panel
ii) the lower panel
iii) ends of the relatively larger diameter tubes
iv) ends of the relatively smaller diameter tubes.
Such end structures typically and advantageously project generally forwardly of a line defined by the generally lengthwise extending leading edge of the airfoil, and also project generally rearwardly of a line defined by the generally lengthwise extending trailing edge of the airfoil.
Another object is to provide tethers supported by the airfoil, those tethers supporting loading, as for example may include recreational vehicles or elements.
A further object is to provide an intermediate chordwise extending inflatable structure located between such airfoil opposite ends, and projecting forwardly and rearwardly of the airfoil. As will be seen the airfoil may be configured to be laterally generally straight, or may have swept-back V shape at opposite sides of the intermediate structure. That intermediate structure may carry flight control structure or surfaces located rearwardly of the airfoil and extending transversely relative to said structures. The flight control surface may include one of the following:
i) a panel or panels
ii) a secondary airfoil or airfoils.
One of such surfaces may comprise a rudder, and it may in turn include internal inflatable tubing.
An additional object is to provide at least some of the airfoil tubing to comprise tubular sections having gas filled compartmental interiors there being walls in the tubes blocking gas flow communication between said interiors.
Further, the airfoil internal tubings may include both larger cross-section tubes and smaller cross-section tubes extend proximate said at least one panel in supporting relation therewith; and the tubing supported panel may comprise an upper panel or membrane, which is the only such membrane, and i.e. the tubings are downwardly exposed.
Yet another object is to provide flight controls operatively connected to said control panel or panels to controllably tilt same.
A yet further object is to provide at least one of the following loads to be tether supported by the inflatable airfoil:
a) a seat for a human rider,
b) a wheeled vehicle,
c) a ski or skis,
d) a boat,
e) a skid or skids,
f) a boat hull and a hydrofoil or hydrofoils carried by the hull.
Propeller apparatus associated with such loads may comprise one of the following:
i) a propeller and a drive therefor,
ii) a rocket
iii) a ground surface engaging wheel or wheels and a drive therefor.
Selector mechanism may be provided to enable the operator to select which of several propulsion systems is to be employed.
An added object is to provide a novel and useful combination of structural elements comprising:
a) a wheeled vehicle to be propelled by pedaling, and including pedal driven mechanism,
b) a propeller carried by the vehicle to be rotated in response to pedaling, thereby to provide thrust to propel the vehicle forwardly,
c) an airfoil operatively connected to the vehicle to exert lift in response to forward propulsion of the vehicle.
As will be seen, at least one gas container may be associated with the vehicle, and may be located in the airfoil whereby buoyant gas supplied to the interior of the container or containers will exert lift transmitted to the airfoil and to the vehicle; and such lift may be sufficient to substantially overcome the weight of the vehicle.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following-specification and drawings, in which: